


A Few Seconds Only

by zenelly



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: JohnDave Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JohnDave Week 2k16, Day 1 - Favorite Canon Interaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Seconds Only

You only get to see him for a few seconds.

A few seconds after almost three years of nothing and the short scene at the fucking tableau, and you just want to have him there for a few seconds longer.

Your heart (once it settles down from being startled, the fickle bitch) pounds loudly in your throat, crawling up your cheeks until you’re surprised it’s not straight-up thudding out of your chest classic cartoon style. He’s here. He’s there. John is right there, smiling at you, amused, and you. Want him to stay. Tell you what the fuck even is going on. But it’s not supposed to be, apparently, because as soon as he’s there, poking around your room to find your godawful selfies that you’re totally not crying over, he has to leave again.

He phases into the void, blowing past you, and maybe you’re just imagining it, but you feel him, clearly, dragging through your hair, a familiar, fond ruffle.

You breathe in and pretend it’s enough for now. There are other things to worry about.


End file.
